1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus, and a game controlling method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus, and a game controlling method capable of playing a game by allowing a plurality of players to take turns using a controller with a speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of this kind of a game apparatus of the related art is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2005-245927 [A63F 13/10, A63F 13/00, A63F 13/12] laid-open on Sep. 15, 2005. According to the game system of the related art, a game console is connected with a plurality of hand-held type game apparatuses and a monitor. In the game console, a turn-based game is executed, and its game screen is displayed on the monitor. The player who waits his or her turn in the turn-based game plays a single-person game with the use of a hand-held type game apparatus, and its game screen is displayed on an LCD of the hand-held type game apparatus. When his or her turn is notified, the player who uses the relevant hand-held type game apparatus performs an operation of the turn-based game.
However, in the game system described in the related art, the turn is notified to the player through the hand-held type game apparatus by a message or sound or the both, wand therefore, when a plurality of players intend to share one controller, the players cannot know to which player the notification is sent, causing a problem of making it impossible to smoothly playing the game.